The Legion's life
by Bffl
Summary: I've finished the Story. Hope you like it.
1. Chameleon boy

The Legion's Life

Chameleon boy:

_Cham was born in a planet named Durla. He was never very popular at school but always came top in class. His father, Mr. R. J Brande was president of Earth. Cham's father hoped Cham would be president as soon as he left existence. Unfortunately Cham didn't want to be president. He just wanted to live a normal life on Earth and hopefully find some friends. One day Cham's best friend Mia went on holiday, not just to another country but to another planet. Mia had told Cham that she is going to the planet Linter where there were loads of fields the colour of purple. When Mia left to her holiday Cham was all by himself. That wasn't very good for Cham because he didn't entertain himself like we would. He wished and wished that he could go on holiday to, just do something to get out of this boredom situation. His father noticed his mood and asked would he come work with him._

"_Why son, I can't cope with you being sad all day, so I've been wondering, would you come to work with me?" Mr. R. J Brande asked._

"_You mean go to Earth? As a holiday?" Cham replied asking a couple of questions already._

"_Well you can put it that way, yes," The president answered._

"_Yippee!" Cham exclaimed jumping up on his feet "I'm going on holiday and guess where? To Earth." _

_The president watched his son pack his stuff for the morning trip, and have an early night. As soon as the moon rose from it's daylight sleep _

_the president himself climbed into bed and slept silently through the sleeping night. Mr. R. J. Brande awoke with his Durlan son shaking him._

"_Why I don't know son, if we went too early we won't have anyone awake enough to drive the ship," The president of Earth sighed._

"_Oh but please dad, I'm excited and bored. Anyway I want the travel sickness over and done with," Cham pleaded._

"_Oh alright, just take your tablets and remember wash them down with water not coke," The president reminded._

"_Ok, ok," Cham replied._

_The ride to Earth was a pleasant one. Cham was imagining what Earth was like. He thought it would be similar to his home planet. But when the President told Cham to look out of the window Cham saw that Earth was different to Durla. Way different. They landed on the emerald grass. Cham bounded out to look round and saw what an amazing sight it was. There were floating benches, hovering bins, flying cars, homemade robots. This was all future, everything was marvelous. While Mr. R. J. Brande worked, Cham wondered round the high street. He thought about living here. 'Cool,' his mind thought. Cham turned a corner in the high street and saw a battle. He decided to see if they wanted help._

"_Hey there!" He called "Do you need help?"_

"_Um, well if you don't mind being knocked around," Phantom girl insisted. Cham smirked_

"_OK," Cham shouted transforming into a giant squid_

"_Whoa, his power is cool," Lightning lad remarked_

"_His shape shifting abilities come from a planet called Durla," Brainy explained_

"_How did you know?" Cham asked finishing of the battle_

"_Easy, my twelfth level intelligence knows a person type from any where in the whole galaxy," Brainy answered_

"_Cool," Cham admired_

"_You should join the legion. With your abilities we might even be victorious on a big mission?" Saturn girl mumbled_

"_Wait hang on one second, you think we're just gonna let this guy join straight away?," Lightning lad gasped_

"_Yep," Phantom girl replied_

"_Oh ok but no more auditions this year," Lighting lad sighed_

_Cham joined the legion and when it was time to go home Cham insisted that he stayed to help the Legion. Mr. R. J. Brande promised his son that as soon as Mia was back off her holiday he would tell her that Cham had joined the Legion at Earth and sent his warm welcoming. And from that day on Cham had been known to be as we call it Legionnaire._


	2. Phantom girl

The Legion's Life 2

Phantom girl:

_Tinya Wazoo sighed; she had to go every where with her mum didn't she? Couldn't the president of the Galaxy leave Tinya to play with her friends? Or not? Her mum was so over protective. 'They'd get you to do dirty things they would, and I don't want my beautiful young daughter to become mean, ill and look disgusting,' The president had said. This made Tinya really bored. Sometimes she even wished that she could live somewhere else, maybe a different planet. Far enough to make her mum understand that being with friends is more important than always being with her mum._

"_Tinya today we're going to have a look at Earth and see if everything is getting on well," The president declared "You may have a look round Earth as long as you tell me exactly where you are,"_

"_OK, fine, just lets go," Tinya answered tapping her fingers on the wooden table_

_The ride to Earth was boring for Tinya. She didn't know what she was going to do. Being with her mum was boring and she didn't want to stick with her mum all day, so as soon as they landed Tinya walked out of the ship._

"_Tinya just be careful out there," Her mum sighed_

"_Mother I'm fine, if there is any trouble I can just phase through it without a scratch," Tinya admitted_

"_OK," The president let go of her daughter and watched her turn the corner. "I can't bare the thought of her being kidnapped,"_

"_Don't worry ma'am she'll be fine, like she said she'll phase through trouble like she is a ghost," The president's protectors comforted her_

_Tinya turned the corner of the high street. There were many shops. Clothing shops, toy shops, card shops, food shops, car shops, electric shops, craft shops and many other shops. Tinya thought this was a beautiful sight but when she rounded the next corner a terrible sight met her eyes. Other citizens with superpowers were battling this ferocious beast, ten times bigger than themselves put together. Tinya thought for a bit and decided to break one of her mum's rules. Fighting._

"_Hey, do you want some help?" Tinya asked_

"_Well if you don't mind," Saturn girl admitted_

"_OK," Tinya replied and swooped through the Beast's body knocking him down. "As you can see my power is phasing and I can see which part of an enemy is the weakest," Still battling she carried on "The weakest part of this beast is the legs, attack them and you could knock him out for enough time to recover,"_

"_Thanks for the tip," Lighting lad agreed_

"_Your welcome," Tinya replied_

_When it was time to go back to Tinya's planet she refused. Her mum kept asking why? Tinya answered saying she was now Phantom girl and had joined the Legion of superheroes and will be staying with them. Her mum let her stay but to make sure she was safe, telephone her every day until she would be old enough for her not to hear her family for _

_quite a long time. That's how Tinya became Phantom girl and a legionnaire._


	3. Superman

Superman

Superman:

"_Mum, I'm going to the fair! See you later," Clark Kent called to his mother rushing to the door._

"_Ok honey; make sure you come home when it's cold. I don't want you to catch a cold," Answered his mother_

_As Clark looked round the fair he heard something with one of his powers. Not normal laughter or crying but a creaking sound. The creaking sound continued and Clark looked up and used his x-ray vision to look around. _

"_The Ferris Wheel!" He exclaimed, alarmed at the sight of the Ferris wheel slowly falling._

_--_

"_Brainy, are you sure we are in the right place? Asked Saturn girl impatiently while Brainy scanned the fair in search of the future Superman._

"_Affirmative, the Superman here is more intelligent than our time Superman," Brainy answered "And there he is," Brainy pointed to a skinny kryptonian holding up a broken Ferris wheel._

"_Lets go and help him," Saturn girl called halfway across the Fair._

"_Um hello, won't the people here think we are a bit weird?" Questioned Bouncing boy_

_Saturn girl read everyone's mind._

"_No, they think we are just people dressed up in costumed for entertainment," Came Saturn girl's reply_

_The three legionnaires helped Clark and Bouncing boy gave him a shock of what his powers could do. They talked about the future to Clark and said they would love him on the team. However Clark said he couldn't leave his mum behind just like that so asked could anyone make a copy of him. Brainy said that he could be able to do but it would take years to make a copying machine and it was Bouncing boy's turn to be intelligent. _

"_But, we will take you back to your own time. In time for chicken soup and dumplings," Bouncing boy interrupted sniffing the tea._

"_Great, I'll come," Clark agreed "Mum! I'm just going to the future with my friends, I'll be back in five minutes,"_

"_Ok, take a sweater just incase you get cold," answered Clarks mum_

_The legionnaires travelled to the 31__st__ century where there were battles. And that's how Clark Kent got his name Superman._


	4. Saturn girl

Legion Life 4

Saturn girl:

"_Elmira, could you take your little brother to school please? I'm late for work. Oh and here's a shopping list. I need you to get me some ingredients for baking. Oh and there's one last thing congratulations on winning the trip to Earth!" Elmira's mum gabbled._

"_Yes thanks mum, lets talk about this another time when we're not so busy," Elmira said pretending to smile wanting to get away from this embarrassing moment. _

"_Oh yes I am late for work. Goodbye Jamb! See you after school! And as for you young lady, see you after your year trip," Elmira's mum kissed Elmira's cheek_

"_Goodbye mummy," called Jamb waving until his mum was out of sight then he pouted "I hate it when she calls me Jamb, I wish she was like everyone calling me Jammy instead," _

"_Don't worry; at least you don't have to put up with me calling you Squirt for a whole year," Elmira said trying to lighten the mood_

"_But I'd rather be called Squirt than Jamb," Jammy pouted "Anyway I think this will be the nicest thing I've every said, Congratultions for the Earth trip,"_

"_Thank you Jammy but you don't say Congratultions, you say Congratulations," Elmira corrected as Jammy made an O shape with his mouth._

_Elmira quickly took her little brother to school and skipped to the shop._

"_Now then, bread, eggs and sugar," She echoed repeatedly going down the list. She found them all and set for home. Elmira placed them all in the cupboard and looked at the time._

"_Just 15 minutes till my trip," She sighed._

_After the 15 minutes whizzed by Elmira was on her way to Earth. She hoped Earth was going to be great. When the ship landed Elmira walked off into the high street._

"_Hi, I'm lightning lad. Have you got any powers," A young boy asked_

"_Yes I have, I'm a telepath. I've been sent to Earth for my year trip," Elmira answered_

"_Cool," Lighting lad admired "Would you join me and my friend with a superhero gang?"_

"_Sure!" Elmira replied "Do you get cool names?"_

"_Yep," The other boy spoke "I'm Cosmic boy,"_

"_Well I'll be Saturn girl," Elmira now Saturn girl announced_

_Saturn girl joined the Legion and never went back to the ship that brought us here. She contacted her mum and helped bring up a superhero gang. They all called themselves The Legion of Superheroes._


	5. Brainy

Legion life 5

Brainy:

"_Brainiac 5, you will return to us, you will be reprogrammed as one of the Coluan race," The grand leader's words echoed in Brainy's head "You will never become a human," The last words broke Brainy's temper and he destroyed half of Colu, his home planet._

"_Maybe he's right," Brainy sulked to himself "Maybe I'll never become a human or fight along they're side,"_

_Brainy flew a ship to Earth because he new many people there were humans. His 12__th__ level intelligence new everything except the planets that used sorcerer stuff. He never believed in magic and promised he never will do. The spacecraft landed and Brainy walked out._

"_I wonder if anyone has superpowers here, I could do with a couple of people to fight side by side," He wondered_

_Brainy walked round and found himself on an empty high street, weird he just saw loads of citizens talking and playing and then disappear._

"_Where did everybody go?" Brainy questioned the empty space around him. Silence was his answer. "Oh I get it! 'm a Coluan and everybody's scared of me. I definitely want to be human now. So then I can fight by someone's side,"_

_Brainy felt someone poke his arm._

"_Hi, I'm Suzie. I'm not scared of you. I have a power it's a great one to. Not for battling but for color changing and changing looks. I might be able to disguise you to be human if you want," offered Suzie_

"_Um," Brainy hesitated_

"_Great!" Suzie interrupted "Balzac, mayo en clusivo," _

_Brainy looked down and saw he had changed. His green skin had turned our skin colour. He didn't have any robotic arts. His magenta eyes had turned green and his three circle symbol vanished._

"_Cool, but this isn't me, the spell will wear off till tomorrow and I'll be frightening again," Brainy admitted while Suzie took the disguise off him "Thanks for the help though,"_

"_Your welcome," Suzie chanted happily and skipped off singing_

"_Nice magic kid," Brainy said without thinking._

_Brainy gasped did he just say Magic? Na. Brainy walked round the high street corner and saw a battle._

'_This will be cool,' He thought and ran off to help_

_Wham, Crash, bang, whollop. Brainy finished off the battle with a smirk._

"_Whoa that was cool," Said a telepathic girl dressed in pink "I'm Saturn girl. Would you like to join the legion? You'd be great,"_

"_Um," Brainy nodded his head_

"_Great, come on lets show him to the others," A lighting boy exclaimed_

"_Yeah come on," An energy lad prodded. Brainy was shown to the other legionnaires who quickly agreed he could stay and help battle evil. He was shown to his room by Saturn girl and Lightning lad who were holding hands. _

_Brainy belonged to the Legion of Superheroes now and the grand master was wrong about him being and becoming human. Brainy lived a happy life and met Superman and helped audition other superpower kids who wanted to join the Legion._


	6. Timber wolf

Legion life 6

Timber wolf:

_The sky was grey as Brin Londo ran away from his father. This experiment he was trying to tell him, would help his future. He ignored it though and ran. His white and black hair danced on his shoulders while he darted away. Thank goodness his father had a very sore back and didn't chase him. However he sent his criminal robots to put him to sleep…_

"_Why? Why did you turn me into a criminal?" Brin Londo asked his father._

"_I didn't exactly, you see. I turned you into something stronger and unique. I could raise a new species but now I can't. You're a failed experiment Brin and if you had let me turn you properly your animal side would have been concurred. Together, father and son could have led us to riches, we're poor and now I have to find a new experiment instead of you and those ugly animals out there. Your animal side will soon take over Brin, It will you watch", Doctor Londo told Brin everything and then he walked into the shadows to another room._

_Brin watched his father leave and was aware of something snarling inside him. He howled a shuddering howl, the wind whisked, the curtains fled and poor Brin himself transformed into the most horrifying creature you'd ever see. Growling, Brin left leaving a trail of half wolf half man prints in some oil. Brin ran away and hid amongst the trees where no-one could hurt him and himself hurt others. He wanted this terrible nightmare to be over with and he believed it was a nightmare. He scratched his furry arm until it bled and tried to wake himself. _

"_It's no use," he sighed looking down at his newly found half paw half hand claws, "This is not a nightmare. All I've been to my father is a science project and now I can't even show my face in public. Oww, my head, I'm transforming in a terrible beast"._

_The transformation of the wolf like creature started again. He roamed the planet of Raj and never changed back to normal again until..._

"_Look we're grounded and there's nothing we can do", Bouncing boy moaned._

"_Hello, sorry to ruin the moaning moment here but we're on a rescue mission", Lightning lad reminded them._

_The legionnaires flew round the planet in search of a building._

"_Saturn girl can you pick anything up?" asked Brainy._

"_Everything and nothing", Saturn girl mumbled._

"_My x-ray vision isn't picking up anything else either, "Superman gasped…. bingo, err that means I've found it," Superman said the last five words quickly when the others looked at him weirdly._

_The legionnaires followed Superman soaring through the air to a metal building. Blinding lights suddenly shone and an old man walked out._

"_You must be Doctor Londo," Brainy flew forward and greeted the old timer._

"_Yes that's me. Quick we must come inside. In here the Legion are safe but an old man like me… I'm sure you gather the picture", Doctor Londo replied_

"_Doctor Londo what have you brought us here for?" questioned Lightning lad looking round_

"_I want you to make it safe for me to finally walk round Raj. A monster has destroyed everything dear to me. My projects, my papers and my son," Whimpered Doctor Londo… "I want you to find it and bring it to me,"_

_Saturn girl started reading Doctor Londo's mind and started to not believe him with all the stories he told about his son. She new Doctor Londo's son was alive and she was going to prove it…_

_Bouncing boy and Brainy stayed with Doctor Londo to repair the ship while Lightning lad, Saturn girl and Superman searched for the beast. However when they got there they were attacked by robots and Saturn girl was nowhere to be found._

"_Where- where am i?," Saturn girl questioned a dark shape looking at her._

_The shape moved forward revealing a petrifying monster. Saturn girl gasped as the monster moved closer to her._

"_Stay back! Have powers and I will use them," Saturn girl black mailed_

_The monster grunted and picked Saturn girl up by the scruff of the costume and lay her down next to the fire he built._

"_Ok I won't leave just don't eat me," She wailed… "Nice place you got here, who-who built this fire? Did you?"_

_The monster moved forward and tried to tell a story drawing in the sand with his claws grunting as he swiped back and forth._

"_Are you trying to tell me something? If you let me read your mind I could- Oh wait why do I need permission, it's just a monster," Saturn girl asked the monster sitting calmly in front of her._

_Saturn girl read the monster's mind and saw he wasn't a monster at all, deep down he was a human being. His father transformed him in a formidable beast terrorizing everything that couldn't change him back._

"_What have they done to you?" Saturn girl questioned standing up_

"_So monster lets see if you can face the light," Lightning lad smirked throwing a electric ball at the beast_

"_No, no wait he's not a-," Saturn girl tried to get through to them but was knocked unconscious by Lightning lad who accidently hit her._

"_Is she alright?" Superman asked when the battle was over_

"_Yeah she's just knocked out but I'd be careful of what you say, She can still hear you. I found that out the hard way," Lighting lad explained_

_The beast grunted and snarled swiping at the indestructible net_

"_Easy there fella, I don't want to drop you," Superman struggled to hold the net_

"_Hey, guys down here," Bouncing boy yelled from a blue jar "O oh healing trance,"_

"_Yep," Lightning lad replied "At least we got him before he hurt her," _

"_He wasn't going to hurt me. If you hadn't come in like here bowowja I would have told you that and you can put me down now," Saturn girl moaned_

"_We just… never mind," Lightning lad put Saturn girl down_

"_Your not gonna let that thing lose are you?" Bouncing boy trembled_

"_We have nothing to worry about, hopefully," Saturn girl calmed bouncing boy down and walked over to the beast rapped in the glistening net._

"_I'd be more comfortable if we did this on the ship," Brainy trembled._

"_But I doubt he would," Saturn girl explained letting the monster free._

_The beast growled and struggled but he just heard Saturn girl's friendly voice calming him down._

"_You are no monster, listen to me you are no monster," Saturn girl called and watched a transformation operate in front of her. The beast changed to a smaller body and looked half human and half wolf. Brainy started poking the bent down figure._

"_Interesting. It seems that his transformation was believable to those, well believed to people that monsters existed," Brainy announced_

"_Do you mind?" The figure looked up growled and looked up. To everyone's amazement he looked like…_

"_Brin, welcome home son," Doctor Londo was floating through the air on a small round disk. "Thank you Legion I would never have brought back my son on my own,"_

"_You used us to do your dirty work," Lightning lad shrieked "And this time your gonna pay for your own damage,"_

"_I'm never going back to you, no more experiments. I'm through," Grunted Brin_

"_Then I have no choice. Bots attack," Doctor Londo confessed. Out of the dark forests robots came and attacked the Legion while Brin followed his father to the lab. As soon as the battle finished they met up with Brin._

"_Brin, I, I didn't finish the…" Doctor Londo backed off when his son came towards him._

"_You're finished alright. With me, those poor souls and your lab," snarled Brin and threw himself into destructing mode. He thrashed the screens and gnarled the displays. Fire hissed everywhere leaving Doctor Londo standing in the middle of a dump._

_As soon as everyone clambered onto the repaired ship Brin became Timber wolf as they left the planet Raj and headed for Earth. From that day on Timber wolf had become a Legionnaire and fought along the good sides and vanquished evil._


	7. Triplicate girl

Legion Life 7

Triplicate girl:

_Grace was walking down New Metropolis with her annoying little brother. Why could her mum have taken Elliot with her instead of stuffing him with her? Boy oh boy, life sure wasn't fair._

"_Elliot do you mind not humming for a moment please? And don't split into three one of you is bad enough," Grace groaned_

"_Fine, it was just something to do while we were just walking to nowhere," Elliot grumbled_

"_Tell you what, I don't want to be stuck with you anymore than you wanting to be stuck with me so here's some money and buy anything you want while I can have some peace and look round without you following me. Also I'll meet you at home, I don't even care if I get into trouble," Grace fussed_

"_Great, fine by me," Elliot jumped into the air snatching the money Grace had in her hand._

'_Why couldn't I have had a sister?' Grace's mind moaned as she walked down the high street. On the way down the high street Grace spotted an old fashioned toy shop. She decided to go in and have a browse. Grace walked round the shop and found a glistening conch shell. It was lavender lilac. She picked it up and examined it carefully. With each movement she placed on the conch shell, it buzzed. Without thinking Grace bought it. Keeping her hands placed firmly on the shell, Grace followed the buzzing vibration to the sea. As Grace walked up to the sea the conch shell buzzed really rapidly that Grace could hardly hold it._

"_Ok, ok I'll go in the sea," Grace laughed at the shell. She tucked it onto her pocket and plunged into the icy shivering sea. Grace swam down into the midnight depths of the sea. She was glad she could hold her breath for 15 minutes and that was _

_about the right amount of time she needed to finish this shell mission. Grace swam deeper and deeper into the sea and saw a bright glowing light dazzling from below. She headed towards the blinding light and entered an aqua blue room. Ten minutes had already passed and Grace was gasping for air, luckily the room there had oxygen to breathe in. Grace landed with a thump and ended up in a heap. _

"_Great, you've decided to join us," A deep mechanical voice invited. "Grace, we have seen progress in your splitting powers. They are exactly what we need to defeat our enemy,"._

_Grace shivered "W-who are you?" she asked. "And how do you know about my powers?"._

"_I am Brainiac 5 and the fellow people with me are from the Legion of Superheroes," The mechanical voice was soon followed by a robot. "We know about your powers because around new Metropolis there are hidden cameras. They are able to use x-ray vision to find out what powers people may have,"_

"_So you need splitting powers? My powers are useless. They are only used to do three legged races and do different jobs at the same time," Grace questioned_

"_Your powers are super. They include more people in battle. Please join us," Came the reply. Grace hesitated._

"_Ok, I will," Grace declared but talking to herself she said this…"Either I'm in big trouble or my mother won't bother with me gone,"_

_A stronger looking man approached her with a lightning flash scar placed neatly across his eye._

"_Hi I'm Lightning lad, well that's my hero name. What will you choose?" Lightning lad introduced himself._

"_I think I shall have, well since I can split into only three, that would be a trio so Triplicate girl," Grace-I mean- Triplicate girl chose._

"_Great choice now we'll have to do the ritual really quick because there's a serious mission that needs cleaning," Bouncing boy announced and 'Ok' came a reply._

_Triplicate girl became a member of the Legion and fought by their side. Many battles did she do and always answered to Triplicate girl. What happened to Elliot no-one knows but what's more important is that Grace was Triplicate girl and a Legionnaire._


	8. Bouncing boy

Legion life 8

Bouncing boy:

"_Tom! Get in here now!" Tom's mother called from the kitchen._

"_Yes mother," Tom groaned walking hunched up into the kitchen._

"_Did you burn the toast? If you did I don't blame you, eating can make anyone tired. Just look at you, couldn't you have been more like your sister? Tom's mother accused._

"_Mother, like I've already explained I have to be like this or I won't be able to turn into a ball. Besides I don't care, I don't wanna end up anorexic," Tom replied sheepishly_

_Tom walked out of the room without even a backwards glance. An idea popped up into his head and he started to pack some clothes and money. He was glad they were the 3__rd__ richest people on Earth and that he had loads of pocket money. Tom searched through his wardrobe and stuffed his clothes in an expandable bag. He picked up his piggy bank and shook it till the money was cascading onto the floor spilling into heaps of copper, silver and gold mountains._

'_Maybe I need to get a credit card,' Tom thought making the money swim through his hands and he stuffed it in his pockets and padlocked it. As soon as all the stuff was packed Tom set off for the Legion headquarters. This time he wasn't going to fail his fourth time opportunity to be a legionnaire. He had got to come in this time or his life will be doomed. Tom walked up to the headquarters, the building _

_loomed up pretty quick than the last time he glanced at it. With a long deep breath Tom entered the lavender smelling room._

"_Well then, um what's your name," Saturn girl asked the quavering Tom._

"_Tom," Tom replied_

"_Not your real name, your hero name. You must have one," Lightning lad mocked_

"_Oh yeah I do, it's Bouncing boy," Tom answered_

"_Well do your stuff," Cosmic boy prodded_

"_Ok then," Tom shifted into a inflated blue and yellow bouncing ball with his face still planted on it. "You may think this weird, but it's great for hitting people with. My mother used to tell me to turn into a ball and she'd pick me up and throw me at people who did her heading like they are bowling pins," _

"_Ok, next," Brainy announced writing on a piece of paper and guided Tom out of the room._

_Tom crossed his fingers, his toes, his arms, his hands and even his eyes. As each second released it's self for once in a lifetime Tom didn't know he was holding his breath, he realized this when he gasped for air. Everyone in new Metropolis was silent. Waiting for the newly found Legionnaires._

"_I am happy to announce Bouncing boy and Scarlet damsel will be joining the Legion. As for the rest of you your powers are great but better luck next time," Cosmic boy declared_

_Tom-Bouncing boy could hardly believe he was in the Legion. His insides were buzzing and dancing but his outside was frozen. Like the words were cold sharp ones said by devilish people but at the same time they were happy. Plain happy like leaping in a field of roses._

"_Would Bouncing boy and Scarlet damsel report to the headquarters now please," Saturn girl called_

_Bouncing boy headed up to the stage and saw a girl in a red dress climbing the steps._

"_Welcome to the Legion, great job for joining," Brainy said_

"_Thanks," Bouncing boy and Scarlet damsel chorused. They followed the legionnaires into the mysterious headquarters down to where they did the ritual. Bouncing boy spoke through his slowly and first. He was then lead of to greet the other legionnaires who missed the audition. Bouncing boy loved it there and never went back to his house which had always been cramped of rules._


	9. Cosmic boy

Legion Life 9

Cosmic boy:

_Michael was walking down a book shop aisle in new Metropolis. He loved books even though he wouldn't admit it. He loved to read every book. He'd rather be reading than watching horse racing or football. It was his hobby. Michael pretended to scowl when his father told him to pick a book, a massive book. This was his chance. Before Michael had came to the book shop he looked up a book that held every story on Earth. Michael wanted it so badly it was hard to pretend that he didn't like books._

"_Michael have you picked a book yet? We haven't got all day you know," Michaels father called from a different aisle._

"_No father, I haven't found a book that I want to read yet," Michael replied. He was bored searching for this book so he closed his eyes and asked his magnetic powers to bring the book to him. When Michael opened his eyes there before him was the book he dreamed for. The magnificent book holding many secrets. Holding many fiction and fact tales. He picked it up and stroked the old leather spine._

"_Michael…" His father shouted._

"_Yes father I have found my book," Michael interrupted._

"_Well come along and buy it, I hope it doesn't costs loads," Michael's father yelled. Michael ran to the counter with all his pocket money jingling in his pockets._

"_That is 50 dollars," The counter man asked Michael. Michael searched in his pockets. Oh no, He was 1 dollar short._

"_Oh dear, I'm gonna have to take it back to the shelf. I've only got 49 dollars," Michael whimpered._

_The shop keeper looked at the sad, whimpering, sniffing face and whispered to the counter man._

"_Have it for 49 dollars then, boy oh boy your only 1 dollar short," The counter man said._

_Michaels face lightened and he ran out of the shop not bothering to wait for his limping father. He ran towards home but further. He ran to his special den where he could read and surf in peace. Michael opened the first pages of his book and began to read. Michael didn't notice a hooded figure with a sack. He noticed it when he was shoved into the sack himself._

"_Now I've got you!" A hoarse voice croaked. "You evil little swine. You're coming with me,"_

"_Let me go! Help! Somebody help!" Michael's voice called but the sack contained his voice like a butterfly in a glass jar. It was no use. He cuddled up to his book and closed his eyes and went back to his darkest memory._

_Flash back_

"_Timothy!" a voice called desperately…"No! Timothy! Give him back!"_

"_Never! He was my son and you take him away from me!" A male voice shouted. "He is not Timothy anymore he is Michael. He is going to lie his _

_father's way and not his mothers," The sound of footsteps clonk and then start to fade away taking the horrible memory away before the gun shot was heard._

_End of flash back_

_Michael was sweating all over. His mum. He finally knew the person faintly calling his name in his dreams. He could now answer his destiny. His father was a crook. He stole him from his mother. Now was pay back. A murmur came from outside the bag._

"_Yes I got the kid now where's my fare?" The voice croaked._

_The sound of clinking money was heard and felt the bag had dropped._

"_Oww, I bet I'll end up with a bruise," Michael moaned._

"_Stop whining, you're back with the right parent," A female voice spoke gently. The bag opened engulfed in purple light that blinded him. Michael rubbed his eyes like a little child and looked up. He saw a young woman with purple streaked brown hair._

"_W-who are you?" Michael stuttered._

"_Don't you remember me?" The woman asked. Her voice sounded familiar._

"_Your voice, you sound familiar. When I was just a toddler I heard your…" Michael was cut off with a big grin that widened. "M-mum?"_

"_Yes Tim-I mean Michael, I am your mother," His mother said close to tears. Michael/Timothy was close to tears as well. He flung his arms round his mother's neck and hugged her._

"_There, there Michael your safe now. Guess what, I have found a group you can fit in. It's called the Legion of Superheroes. You can finally be a hero son one that makes me proud," Michael's mother dreamed. His mum picked Michael up and started to walk towards a funny shaped building where the Legion was waiting for him. As soon as Michael's mother entered the room Michael felt like he already new this place. His home. His place where he could use his powers for good. To fight for justice and to protect the innocent. He felt himself pick a name randomly. He was Cosmic boy. He no longer needed his thieving dad but the Legion and his mother._


	10. Lightning lad

Legion Life 10

Lightning lad:

_Garth Ranzz looked up at his cackling brother Mekt._

"_Garth, Garth. You think you're more powerful than me don't you? I got hit more from that lightning bolt and you know it so lets see who is the most strongest. Do you wanna know who took your favourite car when we were younger? Me! I stole all your stuff and you believed me when I said there's probably a toy stealing monster. Oh Garth, you sure do believe everything you hear. To bad I can't let you hear anything else!" Mekt Ranzz glared after his younger brother who was running towards a space ship."Oh dear, looks like I'm not going to be able to catch you in that fast speeding rocket am I? Cause you just wait you'll be asking for mercy as soon as I look you in the eye." He mocked. _

_Garth didn't say anything. He just hopped into the driving seat shivering with fear that he too had to admit overwhelmed him too much. He to one short glance at his steaming brother who was once kind and caring but now a thief, liar and a villain._

"_No brother, you're the one who will be asking for mercy. I may not be as strong as you but I have a stronger mind, heart and can practice for much longer," Garth Ranzz whispered as he drove off into the glistening stars of space to search for adventure and honor. Three hours had past and Garth had still hadn't found any adventure. He stopped at a space drive thru for some donuts._

"_May I take your order," a stout man asked_

"_Could I have the…Jam and chocolate donut please," Garth answered with his own question._

"_Please continue to the next window," The stout man pointed to the next window._

"_Sure, whatever," Garth said plainly handing in the money and started to drive to the next window._

"_Here's your donuts sir. Eat and enjoy," The other man gave the donuts to Garth having to lean through the square window. Garth drove off eating the donuts._

"_Sure taste a bit sweet," He told himself…"Oh well better eat them or buying them was a waste,"_

_Garth carried on round and found a blue planet with peculiar green splodges._

'_Hope it aint dangerous,' He thought and commanded his space ship to drive him down to the peculiar planet. As soon as the space ship landed, Garth stepped out into the free world. "Wow, looks like I'll be finding a job here to earn money or stuff to keep a living. What sort of job though?" Garth asked himself thoughtfully. While wondering round the big city in thought someone ran into him knocking them both down. Garth looked up and saw a blonde haired girl about his age._

"_Sorry about that. I'm Elmira," Elmira apologized offering her hand. Garth took the hand and introduced himself._

"_It's ok, I'm Garth," Garth said. 'Maybe she'll be really gob smacked when I show her my power,' He thought. "I have a power, I have got lightning powers. I can control lightning at my bare finger tips,"_

"_I have a power too. I'm a telepath. If you don't know what one of them is…" Elmira began._

"_Yeah, yeah I know about telepaths," Garth interrupted._

"_So you're not from around here are you?" Elmira asked._

"_How could you tell?" Garth replied sheepishly._

"_First of all I could read your mind, second of all I had just found a mini space cruiser next to the park and last of all lightning guys don't come from Earth or New Metropolis," Elmira explained._

_The two new friends didn't realize they were walking towards a weird shaped building until they bumped into it themselves._

"_Ouch!" They both chorused._

"_Looks like we weren't looking where we were going," Garth moaned holding his forehead._

"_This looks like an ancient ruin, come on lets explore!" Elmira explained._

"_To bad kids we can't let you explore for we need to collect the gold buried down there! Thanks to you kids anyway you found it for us," A young man appeared blocking the way. "I'm sorry kids but this has to be done. Henchmen attack!"_

"_I think we need to fight," Garth randomly said._

"_I don't think we need to, we have to!" Elmira exclaimed shooting mind blasts everywhere._

"_Ok then," Garth said slowly, blasting out lightning bolts…"Ahhhh," Garth and Elmira got trapped in a magnetic net neither of them could break out of._

"_Need some help?" A young boy shouted swinging down from a strong rope._

"_Umm yeah we do," Elmira answered._

"_Right then," The boy called. _

_Elmira and Garth watched the young boy about their age take out the villains._

"_Hey let us go! We're not finished with our job yet!" The young man called from the magnetic net Elmira and Garth were trapped in._

"_You guys all right?" The boy questioned._

"_We sure are thanks for rescuing us. I'm Elmira and this is Garth," Elmira introduced us._

"_I'm Michael. I have magnetic powers," Michael introduced himself. _

_Soon after, Garth came up with a brilliant idea everyone would think came once in a lifetime from him._

"_Say I know, how about we start our own superhero club. Like the Legion of Superheroes. We could get other people with superpowers to join and then we'll be a Legion. Include the superpowers and what does that give us?" Garth called._

"_The Legion of Superheroes!" Elmira and Michael both exclaimed together._

"_That's right," Garth said._

"_But we shouldn't use our real names, let's have code names. I'll be umm Saturn girl," Elmira/Saturn girl announced._

"_Lightning lad," Garth/Lightning lad faintly said._

"_Umm Cosmic boy," Michael/Cosmic boy decided._

"_Cool, let's open the auditions now!" Saturn girl whispered not wanting everyone to hear._

"_Yeah come on then. This ruin could be a great place for our head quarters. We could get the gold and pay builders to build the head quarters even taller," Cosmic boy shared his idea._

"_OK," Lightning lad agreed already down the tunnel._

"_Hey wait for us," Saturn girl called after Lightning lad._

_The trio clambered down the tunnel towards the gold. As soon as they grabbed the gold they were already halfway out. The sprinted across to the building shop and spent all the gold for a _

_new HQ. Taller than before. As soon as the head quarters were built and more legionnaires joined everyone had nearly grew up. Growing up didn't mater to them as long as they got the job done. _


End file.
